My Love Story
by STARS AND HEARTS
Summary: I always wonted to know what it was like to fall in love but I never knew how hard it would be. Tommy Joe Ratliff, gay fanfic
1. Chapter 1

My Love Story

Chapter 1

I always wonted to know what it was like to fall in love but I never knew how hard it would be. It all started when I moved to a small town in Alberta because of my parents divorced and they went there separate ways. I was with my mother but I was sent to my fathers and he lives all the way in a small town called Ryley.

I never really liked my father but my mother made me go visit him. I never really under stood why my mother ever loved him in the first place, he was a jerk and always working but I can't even tell him that because my mother always said to be a `good boy`.

So here I am in front of a two story house with my father at the front door waiting for me. I stepped out of the taxi that took me all the way here and I walked up to my father. That's when he came up to me and hugged me which was startling because he never did it when I was younger.

`` Its so good to see you again Tommy. `` He said cheerfully. He then let go of the hug and looked at me and smiled which made me even madder. `` Why don't you come on in. `` He opened the door and let me inside the house.

Inside it was clean and very neat, nothing was out of place well I walked though the house. When I got to a flit of stairs I saw that there was someone else in the house. In front of me was a woman with dark black hair and grey eyes she was almost down the stairs when I spotted her. She stopped and looked at me for a little while then said, `` You must be Tommy, I heard so much about you. `` She said with a sweet voice. That's when my father came into the room.

`` So you have met my new wife, Jennifer. `` He said. He walked up to his new wife that looked like she was in her twenties and put his arms around her. I said nothing because I was so mad at him so I just left and went up stairs to my room and closed the door with a slam. I walked in to the room and exhaled. Why didn't he tell me he was married or even invite me to the ceremony? Not like I care!

When I looked at the room I saw a bed against the far wall and a dresser at the end of the bed. There was a night stand on the right side of the bed and a desk beside the door. I walked up to the bed and though my bag on to the bed and sat down on it heavily.

Strands of hair fell over my face and tickled my nose. I pushed my blond hair behind my ear and rubbed another part of my head which was bare because I got my hair shaved on both sides but left some hair so it could cover half of my face. I was not always blond though, I use to be a brunet, just like my mother.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. I lifted my head just as the door opened. There in front of me stood a man in his late thirties with soft blond hair and blue eyes. `` What do you went Jim? `` I asked him in anger.

He ignored my rude tone and side, `` I am sorry that we never really got to now each other very well but I want to change that. I want to be a good father, if only you gave me a chance. `` He said looking at me with sad eyes. I was still mad but I have to let him have that chance to be a better father then he was back when I was younger and not sixteen. He looks like he has changed over the years, so why not.

`` Fine, I will give you another chance but if you mess it up you will not get another chance, ok dad? `` I said. He broke out into a huge smile and walked up to me and gave me a big hug which I returned. When we broke apart he sat down on the bed which had black sheets and pillows, just the color I like. The wall paper was blue with hard wood floors and the roof was blue with black rimming.

`` So, do you like your room? `` Jim said nervously.

I looked him in the eyes and smiled. `` Yes, it's very nice. ``

He smiled at me and patted my shoulder and left the room so I could unpack and sleep for the next day witch was my first day of school at the Ryley School.

How great is it, to go to a new school and be in the eleventh grade? I would say it will be the most boring thing I have ever done, but I never knew what would hit me when I got to the school for the first day.

Let's just say I never expected what would happen next.

**The Next Chapter will be updated soon. Please review. Just one click of a button, it's not so hard. **


	2. Chapter 2

**My Love Story 3**

7 am. RING!

I stood up, startled by the sudden noise of the alarm clock. I looked at the clock and groaned. It was almost time for school, so I got up, got into the shower. Once I was done I got out of the shower and dried myself off and then I got dressed.

Once I was done dressing, I walked all the way down the stairs to see something I thought I would never see. There stand at the kitchen table was another person. It was not Jim or Jennifer. He was not even there age he looked as if he was my age.

He had blond hair with grey eyes. As I walked into the room all eyes were on me even the guy in front of me. I shifted my eyes over to where my father was and there was this look on his face when he forgot something or forgot to tell someone something.

Then I looked over to the guy again and he had a huge smile on his face. `` You must be my new brother. `` He said sweetly and I think his smile got even bigger.

I just looked at him blankly, unable to say anything.

The silence was broken when my father spoke up. `` Tommy, I am so sorry I forgot to tell you about Colten. ``

I looked over to my father with a blank look, and then I looked back at Colten. I know I was being rude so I pulled my act together and finally said something. ``Hi, my name is Tommy Joe Ratliff, you? `` I held out my hand for him to shake it.

He walked up to me and grasped my hand. `` Colten Mitchell's, it's nice to finally meet you Tommy. `` He said shaking my hand.

All anger disappeared and replaced it with an accepting smile. When we let go of our hand shake I walked up to the table and started to eat my breakfast. On the table were pancakes with orange juice. `` I hope you like it, I cooked them myself. `` Jennifer said happily. I just smiled at her kindly, not really sure what to say.

Once I finished I grabbed my plate, my glass cup and walked up to the sink. When I set down my dishes my father spoke. `` So Tommy, are you ready for your first day of school? `` He said shyly.

`` As ready as I will ever be. `` I said tiredly, and then I yawned.

`` I can tell. `` Colten said chuckling. I glared at him playfully, and then we both burst out laughing. When we calmed down I started to get ready for school.

When I was finished getting my stuff ready I heard the door bell go off. Then I heard Colten yell, `` I got it! `` Then he was at the door, once he opened the door I could see a guy on the front porch. He has black hair and light blue eyes, he wore a leather jacket with a white T-shirt that said ` I am sexy and I know it` and he wore black ripped jeans that fit him perfectly. His shoes were DC shoes and they were a black, red and blue color.

`` Are you going to stop staring at my boyfriend? `` Colten asked.

I turned my head away from them and blushed. I could hear Colten laughing at me as I blushed. `` Its ok man, I know people can't keep there eyes off me. Just like Colten cant. `` The guy said.

I lifted my head to see that they were right in front of me and Colten was blushing well the guy pulled him into his arms and kissed him on the lips.

When they didn't let go I coughed out loud to get their attention.

Colten let go of the kiss and blushed deeply. `` Sorry we got carried away. This here is Dillon my boyfriend, and Dillon this is my brother Tommy. `` He said smiling up at his boyfriend.

Dillon smiled and walked up to me and held out his hand. I smiled at him and shook his hand. `` Its nice to meet someone so beautiful, like you. `` He said with a smirk. I blushed as Colten smack Dillon on the back of the head.

Dillon turned and said, `` Look what I have found, an angle from heaven with the beauty of a thousand gods. `` Dillon said poetically to Colten and pulled him closer.

Colten smiled as Dillon kissed him sweetly on the lips.

`` Know that is cute, but sadly we have to go to school. `` A voice said shyly. I looked over to the door and saw the most beautiful person in have ever seen. He had black shoulder length hair with dark blue eyes. He had loose fitting blue jeans with a purple and black shirt that was loose on his frame. He was just handsome.

`` Well hi there Austin. I forgot you were coming, but I am glad you came. I want to introduce my brother, Tommy. `` Colten`s voice said but I ignored him and just walked up to Austin.

`` Hi there, my name is Tommy Joe Ratliff and you are. `` I asked charmingly.

Austin blushed and turned his face away from me but I brought my hand up to his cheek and lifted his face to meet my eyes. He looked into my eyes and said shyly, `` Austin, Austin Robinsky. ``

**I am really sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, and if you have any suggestions of how to make it a bit better I would appreciate it. **


End file.
